<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Lose You Too by ficsandcatsandficsandcats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959720">I Won't Lose You Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats'>ficsandcatsandficsandcats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request: "you look amazing tonight", "here let me help you", "I won’t lose you too"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Lose You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling with Geralt had awakened something in Jaskier. He could no longer pretend that horrors in the world just existed as fodder for his songs. He knew better now that there was genuine evil, and innocents who suffered because of it. That’s why he decided, against his better judgment, that he would continue to try and help people, with or without the witcher. He’d met you along the way and you’d decided to work together, your skill with weapons and his skill with charming people a deadly combination. Without Jaskier you would never have found a way into Lord Radcliffe’s party. The notorious arms dealer was entertaining many of the nobles in the country, partly for sheer hedonism and partly to establish more connections for his grim enterprise. The plan was simple, you would sneak out and find the list of contacts Radcliffe was rumored to keep as blackmail if anyone caught up in his web suddenly grew a conscience and you would both provide the evidence to local authorities. But first you had to survive an evening at a fancy party and of all of your assignments thus far, this was easily the most terrifying.</p><p>“<b>You look amazing tonight</b>,” Jaskier said. He could see the way you twisted the stem of the wine glass you held nervously, dangerously close to pouring its contents onto your lovely dress. You had chosen to dress in complementary outfits to make it easier to find each other in the crowd if you got separated. Jaskier wore a suit of beautiful gold with blue detailing sewn into the doublet and lining the inside of his jacket. You wore a dress that was its inverse, the deep blue making up most of your gown with gold detailing around the bodice and hem. Jaskier had helped you with your hair, surprising you with his talent for braids as he wound half of your hair up into a braided crown and insisting on letting the rest fall in lose waves over your shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you,” you replied, though your eyes still scanning the sea of nobles mingling and dancing with uncertainty.</p><p>“This is the part where you tell me that I look amazing as well,” Jaskier said. You looked at him and saw he was giving you a coy smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jaskier, you look wonderful but then again you always do,” you said.</p><p>“True but a man still likes to hear it. Now, what’s got you so distracted? And don’t waste time pretending everything’s ok because I have to go on in a few moments and we both know that’s bullocks,” he said insistently.</p><p>“I just don’t like this,” you admitted, “It feels too easy.”</p><p>“If there’s one thing I’ve learned is that people make stupid mistakes when they think they’re invincible and no one feels more invincible than the wealthy and titled,” Jaskier said reassuringly. Then, because he could see you weren’t convinced he added, “We can get out of here and try again another time if you’re really uncertain.”</p><p>Hearing that leaving was an option helped you feel a bit better about things and reaffirmed your determination to end the night in success.</p><p>“No, we do this tonight,” you said resolutely, “Now go on, your adoring public awaits.”</p><p>Jaskier fixed you with a wide grin and you watched him shift into bard mode, his actions and words growing a little grander as he deftly pulled focus onto himself and away from you as you slid into the shadows. You could hear the first refrains of The Fishmonger’s Daughter as you disappeared down the hall.</p><p> When you weren’t back half an hour later, Jaskier grew worried. When you weren’t back a full hour later, Jaskier was panicked. He finished his set and took his time to bow and accept the praise but he declined an encore, offering the stage to another bard who had come to perform. As soon as he could he drifted through the crowd, picking up a goblet of wine to look casual, and then followed down the same path you’d gone earlier in the evening. He was keenly aware that he didn’t have any weapons on him though you’d tried repeatedly to get him to carry a dagger. It felt foolish now but he knew he would do whatever necessary to protect you even if he had to kill with his bare hands. He was passing a pair of doors when he heard the sound of feet scraping and struggling. Without a second thought he burst through the door, lute raised above his head, face contorted into a vicious snarl.</p><p>“Jaskier for fuck’s sake be quiet,” you hissed. You had an arm wrapped around a man’s windpipe and he struggled against you, trying to find purchase to push you off of him and failing.</p><p>“Here, let me help you,” Jaskier said, as though you were carrying a heavy tray instead of incapacitating a man. He seized the front of the man’s shirt to hold him steady and punched him, the sickening thud of fist hitting flesh followed by Jaskier’s sharp inhale of breath as he shook his hand, whimpering in pain. It had worked, though, and the man fell limp in your arms. You both shoved him off of you and got busy tying him up.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Jaskier asked as he looped a length of rope around the stranger’s wrists.</p><p>“Well it took some searching but I finally found the list but right as I did this man came in. I managed to charm him to get him close enough to grapple him to the ground. Thank the gods you showed up, it takes ages to knock someone out by cutting off their air, especially cuz he kept wriggling just enough to get some oxygen past,” you explained matter of factly and Jaskier marveled at the fact that this was his life now. At one time, not so very long ago, his knowledge and involvement in the party would have ended in the main hall where he would perform and find someone to entertain privately for the evening. Now he was grappling villains with you, simply for the fact that what you were doing could aid others. And the pleasure of your company which had grown more and more compelling every day.</p><p>Once the man was thoroughly tied up the two of you snuck back out of the door, just as Lord Radcliffe and an associate walked into view. Without another word you pulled Jaskier into a kiss, pulling him onto you so your faces were hidden from view. You were shocked by how eagerly and expertly Jaskier played into the façade and tried to pretend you weren’t thrilled at being almost caught so you had an excuse to do what you’d been wanting to do for weeks. Lord Radcliffe and the man, seeing the couple so clearly indisposed, turned around, joking about being young and in love. Jaskier’s hands cup your face and you keep your hands wrapped around his neck a few minutes longer than necessary, both aware that the men were out of sight but both trying to make the most of this moment. When you finally pull away you look into each other’s eyes for a moment and then you refocus on why you’re there and pull apart.</p><p>“Alright, so, got the list?” Jaskier asked. You started to say yes and then your eyes widen and you pat yourself down, realizing that in your rush you’d somehow stupidly forgotten it.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” you said, turning to go back into the room. Jaskier captured your wrist and pulled you away from the door.</p><p>“No, I’ll get it,” he said.</p><p>“You don’t know where it is,” you argued.</p><p>“So you’ll tell me.”</p><p>“It’s easier if I go.”</p><p>“We don’t know if he’s still asleep.</p><p>“Jaskier don’t-”</p><p>“I won’t lose you too!”</p><p>The words come unbidden but it’s too late to take them back. Before you can say anything else he barrels past you, running into the room and slamming the door in your face. You screw up your fists in anger but stand guard, listening for sounds of struggle. A few very tense moments later Jaskier comes out, tucking the list into his sleeve as he seizes your arm.</p><p>“We need to go,” he mutters intently, picking up speed until you’re both walking swiftly back to the great hall. He waves and smiles casually at people who catch his eyes but his grip on your hand is almost painful and he doesn’t slow his pace, counting on people being unsurprised to see Jaskier leaving a party quickly with a beautiful woman. Once outside you both continue your pace and when you finally escape eyesight of the guards you run.</p><p>“What are we running from?” you ask.</p><p>“He was waking up, they’ll be looking for us in moments,” Jaskier answers, dodging a branch.</p><p>“If we get out of this alive you’re explaining that comment you made about losing me,” you say, jumping over a tree stump as you break through the woods.</p><p>“Alright but we’re also revisiting that impromptu makeout session you started,” he replies.</p><p>“I didn’t notice you complaining while you were sticking your tongue down my throat,” you argue.</p><p>“Not complaining, just clarifying!” he exclaims. You want to keep arguing but you can hear the sound of guards being alerted behind you in the distance and you focus on running, trusting that there will be plenty of time to answer questions once you’ve gotten safely away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>